1. Technical Field of Present Exemplary Embodiments
Present exemplary embodiments relate to a game apparatus, a storing medium that stores a control program of a virtual camera, and a control method of a virtual camera. More specifically, the present exemplary embodiments relates to a game apparatus, a storing medium that stores a control program of a virtual camera, and a control method of a virtual camera, in which the virtual camera arranged in a three-dimensional game space is made to follow a movement of a player character in a game space so that a behavior of the player character in the game space is displayed in a displaying means as a game image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-347249 laid-open on Dec. 11, 1999. An image generating apparatus of this prior art is an apparatus that allows to follow a viewpoint of a virtual camera to a moving body operated by the player by a virtual spring provided between the moving body and the viewpoint. Therein, two spring constants different in size are prepared, and by rendering the spring constants large so as to strengthen a following intensity of the viewpoint, for example, so that a blurring of an image occurred in a case that the moving body accelerates or decelerates is minimized, thus providing an optimum game image for a game beginner. On the other hand, by rendering the spring constant small so as to weaken the following intensity of the viewpoint, the blurring of an image in a case that the moving body accelerates or decelerates is rendered large, thus increasing a difficulty of a game play. That is, there is provided an impressive and real game image to an advanced game player.
In addition, another example of such a kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 10-113468 laid-open on May, 6, 1998. A three-dimensional game apparatus of this prior art is an apparatus that allows the virtual camera to follow the moving body operated by the player by taking advantage of inertia. In a case that the moving body moves at high speed, for example, the virtual camera follows the moving body in such a manner as to be left behind, and in a case that the moving body moves at low speed, the virtual camera follows the moving body in a location close to immediately above the moving body.
However, in the former case, the location of the viewpoint (virtual camera) oscillates back and forth in conjunction with elasticity of the virtual spring so that it is difficult to play. In addition, this is a trigger that causes a so-called three-dimensional sick.
Furthermore, in the latter case, in a case that the moving body suddenly stops, the inertia unnecessarily brings the virtual camera close to the player character, and therefore, there is a problem that it is hard to look at the game screen to be displayed, thus difficult to play.